


38 Years

by Noella7819



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Bi Lanny, CNF IS GAY CULTURE, Celery Night Fever, Constantly Changing POVs, M/M, Universe Altercations, very weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noella7819/pseuds/Noella7819
Summary: 38 years is a long time... and time can change anything.





	1. 2

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY SOMETHING THAT IS SORTA LONG AND IS NOT SMUT

\----------------------------------------------------------

Dennis knows the happiest moment, or rather moments in his life.  
It wasn't their breakout band career, when they sang and wiggled around on the stage for so long, the audience begging for one more song, and one more song.   
When Danny was young, and when... they were still a pair of new musicians, one simple guitar player and a talented soul who rocked a misunderstood instrument, after a day's hard work they pay the babysitter, and finally get to spend tine with Danny as a family, they would push his stroller to Celery Park-----this was when Danny was young, he learned to walk pretty soon, but this is not the point here----- and sit beneath a tree, and start jamming. Danny, giggling, his chubby little arms waving in the sky, while----- ah, who cares---- Lanny taps on his beloved wood wok and sings the songs they wrote for Danny, which would turn into them singing more songs, till the sun goes down, and they go home. They had no money, Dennis played for the nearby bars, and Lanny was in between jobs, but they were happy.

Till one day the talent scout found them.

It was great, to be honest. The band and their music was harmonious. The audience loved them. They achieved so much in so little time----

And... Lanny...

Lanny was charming, from his childhood, to now. Everything is easier when you have a good-looking face and a bright smile, even more if you knew how to use them. They liked Lanny more. Everyone did. 

This is not a problem, if the one in question doesn't let it get to their head.

But Lanny did.

He was convinced--- convinced that the other members hard work did not count as much as his personal charm. 

He started a personal career.

He tried to make his actions seem legitimate. He told him this was for their family. That it was for the both of them.

He forgot that he promised that they would do this together.

He never thought about the other two band members.

They split up... well, disastrously. They had to ask the court for help, and then, well,

He lost Danny.

Little Danny. The sunshine of his life. They were so close. Yet he took even him away.

Dennis thought he would never see Danny again, until on that storm, when a bunch of children had just choosen him as an unfortunate victim of his pranks. He opened the door for once, twice, thrice, no one on his doorstep, until it was late and a storm cloud came rumbling in, the children screaming as they ran away, and the raindrops had settled into a steady rhythm. Dennis was just going to enjoy the sounds and settle down on his favorite couch when someone rang the doorbell again. 

Dennis groaned, and did not bulge from his seat, and the doorbell buzzed again, againandagain. This was an awfully persistant young prankster, he thought, till he opened the door and it was Danny, soaked from head to toe.

"Danny---"

A huge crack of thunder cut him off, but it could have been guilt.

He dried Danny off, sent him in the shower, threw his wet clothes in the dryer, and gave him a towel.

"You ran away from home?!"

Tucking Danny into his guest room bed, he loudly exclaimed. 

"Young man, for whatever reason, this kind of behavior is unacceptable, you'll make your family very worried--"

Danny started crying. 

"-Well, I know I am your family, but your dad is still -"

"But I miss you!"

The words that seal the deal. His anger reduced to mush.

"You see, your dad loves you, he must be really worried about you right now-"

He told his son to go back to his dad. He told him he was always welcome here. He smiled as he sang the little song they wrote for Danny when he was a tot, and when he drifted off to sleep. He quietly walked out of the room and closed the door.

That was when the phone rang.


	2. 2.000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Petuniers a bigger role in this alternate cnf bc i dont think Lanny can handle an angry and resentful Danny/Joe all by himself. Also since its hinted that Lanny had a family. I named her after a character in Brokeback Mountain.  
> Anyways Petuniesther forever

Lanny had a lot of sad moments in his life.

Lureen's funeral, when the Priest quietly said the prayers, and even the dew on the flower he held looked like tears. She was such a great mother, a great helper, she always knew what to do, and now he is all alone. The realization he never saw her as a lover.

"We gather here to mourn for Lureen Wilson, mother, wife, helper..."

The day Dennis did not understand his vision, slapped him, and stormed away. When he returned to their apartment later, no Dennis. Danny, puzzled, asking what was going on.

The first time Danny ran away. His childish words calling him out. Danny sobbing in Celery Park, basking in the golden sunlight at dawn, little children his age just playing and laughing nearby.

The second time Danny ran away. He searched everywhere, the park they used to go to, his school playground, he called everyone, all of Danny's friends houses, all of his and Lureen's friends houses, the police. 

He knew this was different from his other runaway attempts, most of them didn't even count as running away to Lanny. He is pretty sure Danny is safe, but where is he?

But what other things can he do?

He had ran out of numbers to call.

But there was still one left.

How hard is it to wipe all traces of another person entirely from your memory?

It must be easy if the person in question is a total stranger. But what do you do if they were your favorite person in the world?

One who promised you to never change their phone number so you only need to remember one long string of numbers to call them.

He hesitated for a second. If Danny wasn't there, he would have to take the crushing embarrassment of calling his ex and even more crushing sadness of being worried about his son at the same time.

When his fingers touched the key pad, he thought, its impossible, he can't remember a phone number he hasn't called in such a long time.

His fingers proved him wrong.

The phone rang once, twice, he was almost certain that he was an unwelcome caller, that he would lose Danny-

Untill Dennis picked up the phone.

"Lanny?"

Silence.

"Is, is Danny--"

"He's sleeping."

Lanny felt a huge weight drop away from his heart.

However, he still felt unsure if he should say something more.

"Thanks for... taking care of him."

"He is still my son, you know."

A simple "thank you" would have been enough. What is he even doing.

"How are... things?"

"...Its been... just fine."

That should have been all. Anything further than that was only excuses, excuses to drag the conversation longer, long enough...

For what?

Lanny felt something stuck in his throat that is throbbing to come out, but instead what came out was rivers and rivers of tears. 

This was even sadder than that time Dennis slapped him and wanted a divorce. 

Lanny misses Dennis. Lanny wanted to tell him how things are so hard now and he misses the days spent with Dennis. Lanny wanted a kiss from Dennis. Even a kiss through the phone was enough for him. 

For a long time, words did not link the distance between the two, the only thing that was linked between them was the telephone signals.

"Can you-- can you---"

"Yes?"

His words were so soft. Soft as ever. The voice that makes him feel guilty.

"Can you be sure he'll be back tomorrow?"

"Well, he promised me---"

And then there was more silence.

There was nothing more to talk about through the phone.


	3. 37.99999999999999999999999999

\---------------------------------------  
Laura would do anything to achive her goals.

Her dad always said she was a headstrong kid. Whenever he says this, her grandpa would always say, "You were, too", and her dad would just shake his head. Her mom would also giggle, and all of the adults would get back to whatever they were doing. Leaving Laura to her own listmaking.

Yes, listmaking. Laura loves lists. Agendas, schedules, she especially liked checking them. Putting a tick behind each planned things to do. A meaningful gesture. One more good deed done. She liked doing meaningful things.

Preventing a historical park from being destroyed? Now you're talking.

If only Junior had remembered the camera!

Now she has to reunite a band---a band that doesn't want to be reunited. One of the lead singers gone, the rest of the band gone, their cause seems hopeless.

"What are we going to do?"

Her grandfather, Lanny didn't seem to be as bothered. 

"Laura, its all fine."

"But grandpa--"

"I suppose I deserved it. I mean, I walked out on them all those years ago..."

For one moment, she thought she could hear yelling, and crashing.


	4. 37.999999999

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously wonder what would happen if Bruce Onion did not appear but Mr. Nezzer had his role.  
> I kept the name though.

Bruce does not believe in the absolutely morally right thing to do. 

Everything has consequences that might set events in lots of directions, but that does not make the event that pushed them forward good nor bad. 

Thats why when the young carrot lady, who was his great nephew's classmate came to him and listed a huge list of reasons he should not turn Celery Park into a Parking Lot, complete with checkmarks, he only slightly shook his head and let Avery escort the young lady out.

He was dead set on destroying the park.

If it would make Dennis feel a little better.

Last time they went on for a walk, Dennis had that sweet little sad smile on his face as he looked at the children playing in the small park. 

After some careful prodding, Dennis told him all the tainted memories he had about the establishment. They continued chatting for a while before they parted ways.

The idea of making the plot of land more useful was planted firmly in his mind ever since.

After a little background check, he soon found out that Laura was Lanny's grand daughter. Ah, no wonder that band thing happened.

But now, the wrecking balls and bulldozers in place and running, Dennis by his side with his oversized suit jacket on, he can finally-

"WAIT!"

It was their keyboardist and their drummer.

"Lanny and Laura are still in there!"

CRASH went the wrecking ball knocking into the outdoor stage.

"L-laura? My Dad?" a tomato exclaimed before fainting into his wife's non-exsistant arms.

"We should get help--"

"No. I'll go in there!"

"The stage is brittle and crashing down! Its too dangerous! Don't go in there!"

But it was too late. Bruce turned around to see Dennis dashing towards the stage, Avery tripped and fell on the ground trying to stop the little man.

There was more crashing, more dust clouding in their vision, untill they all saw Dennis emerging with Laura in his arms and Lanny on his shoulders.


	5. 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunt is named Avery bc... hes named after a road in Chicago.

Avery would do anything for his boss.

As he tripped and fell on the ground, hands barely touching his boss's coat as it floated off Dennis, who was rushing into the soon to be rubble, mind set on saving two people who should be strangers to him, he could feel his boss tense up behind him without even looking. 

The boss did not say a word untill Dennis emerged from the smoke, while the stage came crashing down behind them.

Everyone rushed immediatly to Laura, who didn't get hurt at all, while Dennis was in Lanny's arms, away from the crowd. They were talking about something.

"...and I might have inadvertently caused the demolition of the stage, and, and the entire park, I- were you hurt?" 

"I don't think I am."

Lanny had the softest smile on his face, while Dennis was crying in his arms. Lanny was wiping the tears away from his face.

"I... will you ever forgive me?"

With that Dennis looked into Lanny's eyes. Lanny took a deep breath.

"I suppose we are even now..."

Dennis started smiling while more tears gushed from his eyes.

"Oh, Lanny..."

They hugged again.

Avery did not understand the whole conversation, but he supposes this means that there is one less person standing between him and his boss.


	6. 38.16795378569 ah who cares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe's name is Danny in this bc its a prometeu of Dennis and Lanny (not my idea, thx Ene)

Danny knew it. Danny knew that they were going to end up together again one way or another.

He knew it from the last time he ran away, the hesitant words when Dennis was calling Lanny. The next day when he sent him back, Dennis' car stayed in a spot near their home for too long, Lanny watching out the window, mouthing "He hasn't left yet" with a small smile on the corner of his mouth, eyes soft with tenderness.

They got married on the grass fields of the new Celery Park. "You may kiss eachother." Their old band going out for drinks, his daughter safe and sound and having a new understanding of relationships with her best friend, everything was perfect.

The thirty year wait was long, but ultimately worth it.


End file.
